Prosopagnosia
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Él no reconocía su cara, lo sabía perfectamente, sabía quién era por el lugar en que se encontraba, por el contexto que les rodeaba, por el lunar de su hombro, por el color de su pelo, pero no por su cara. -DRABBLE-


_Meitantei Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _No.  
 **Palabras:**_ _479.  
_ _ **Pedido por:**_ _Mia_

 **04.- Prosopagnosia**

Shiho suspiró tras acabar el capítulo que estaba leyendo, había empezado a leer aquella novela porque a su hermana le gustaba. Se sentía algo decepcionada, no le estaba encontrando ese algo especial que sí que había hallado su hermana. Claro que Akemi y ella eran muy diferentes, aun y así, Shiho no podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza por no poder compartir gustos.

La persona que yacía a su lado se removió entre las sábanas blancas y revueltas del lecho. Shiho le miró, sin molestarse en cerrar el libro, sin esforzarse lo más mínimo en fingir una sonrisa. Gin abrió los ojos y los fijó en su rostro. Él no reconocía su cara, lo sabía perfectamente, sabía quién era por el lugar en que se encontraba, por el contexto que les rodeaba, por el lunar de su hombro, por el color de su pelo, pero no por su cara.

Gin movió su mano hasta el brazo de ella y lo recorrió con la punta de los dedos, en una suave y sutil caricia que contrastaba con el trato general que le otorgaba.

—¿Qué? —espetó Shiho, esta vez sí, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado—. ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?

—Tu piel está caliente.

Shiho dibujó una sonrisa lenta.

—Eso es porque estoy viva —replicó con el sarcasmo tiñendo su voz.

—Todavía.

Gin y sus amenazas, el asesino pródigo de la organización, el que la había tomado como su amante. El que algún día la mataría.

—¿Por qué sigues mirándome?

Shiho lejos de incomodarse y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, le encaró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa retadora en los labios.

—Da igual cuánto me mires, nunca te acordarás de mi cara. —La prosopagnosia, el único punto débil de Gin. Shiho se había dado cuenta al poco de entrar en la organización, cuando fue incapaz de reconocerla fuera del laboratorio—. Así que, déjalo estar.

—El tono de tu pelo, el color de tus ojos —murmuró él llevando su mano a la nuca de ella, acercándola más a él para besarla—, el olor de tu piel, tu forma de moverte, tu voz, tu cadencia al hablar...

Desde fuera, le parecería tierno que alguien incapaz de recordar y reconocer su rostro se esforzase, hasta el punto en que lo hacía Gin para no olvidarla, para ser capaz de identificarla entre una multitud. Pero a Shiho no le parecía tierno, pues sabía qué se escondía tras aquel intenso análisis de todo su ser. Podría cambiar de peinado, de forma de vestir, pero nunca podría dejar de ser ella y eso, justamente, era lo que la aterraba.

Daba igual su cara, porque la prosopagnosia de Gin hacía que la pudiese reconocer de un millón de formas diferentes.

—No necesito recordar tu cara para nada, nunca podrás huir de mí —afirmó y Shiho sabía que no mentía.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _  
¡Hola! Pedido express, Mia me hizo el pedido ayer y me ha hecho tanta ilusión que me pidiera algo de estos personajes que, en el curro, me ha venido toda la historia a la cabeza.  
Hay un punto en el manga que mencionan que Gin es incapaz de recordar rostros, ahí empezó mi teoría de que sufre prosopagnosia, hay otro punto en el que Gin encuentra un pelo de Haibara Ai y lo relaciona inmediatamente con Shiho. Quien padece la enfermedad acostumbra a fijarse en otros detalles que le permiten reconocer a las personas, como el color del pelo, el modo de hablar, cómo se mueve…  
Sé que Shiho tiene la edad de Shinichi, 17 años, y que Gin no es precisamente un adolescente, pero el detalle de que siempre la recuerde desnuda me da que pensar que eran amantes, eso o que es un pervertido sin remedio jajaja.  
En un tiempo subiré una versión B de este shot más centrado en este tipo de agnosia, para "Mentes", un proyecto que iniciaré en breve.  
Espero que os haya gustado. Un abrazo._


End file.
